


Tripping on skies, sipping waterfalls

by hedamurphy



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Candles, F/F, Fluff, Very fluffy, lextra, romantic, so many, tbh, trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedamurphy/pseuds/hedamurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally she saw lit candles around the trees, she didn't think that was really safe at first but she pushed it out of her head because it was simply beautiful. The waterfall was in the background, almost perfectly. The trees dropped down, the wind shaking the leaves off to gently fall down. There was a thick white blanket covering the ground to make it even more gorgeous.</p><p>or Lexa is really extra and decides to throw a little something for Clarke's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping on skies, sipping waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Youth by Troye Sivan and it gave me this beautiful idea to make Lexa extra then she already is, so I hope you enjoy.

Clarke opened her eyes, the feeling of her body entangled with the brunette next to her. Her blue eyes crystal clear in the light shining through the window. All the candles were out except one and she smiled. She stretched and got up, putting on her robe and taking her index finger and thumb, putting how the little flame.

Without hearing the bed creak, she felt arms slide beneath hers and she smiled. "Good morning, commander." The blonde whispered, her voice slightly raspy from waking up. "Good morning ambassador." Lexa replied, pecking kisses on Clarke's neck. Clarke leaned into it. She turned around as Lexa was also in her robe. Her hair was messy and tangled but she was still beautiful in every way, shape, and form.

Lexa hummed into their kiss and Clarke grinned. "So what is the plan today, do you have any meetings? Nightblood training?" She asked and Lexa shook her head. "I am free today, my princess." She smirked, gliding Clarke back to the bed. "I have a little surprise for you." The commander said. She grabbed something Clarke couldn't see and hid it behind her back. "But yes I must speak with Titus about a plan." Lexa's face became emotionless like most days and Clarke sighed, kissing her cheek. She quickly got dressed and walked out. 

\--- 

Clarke was sitting on her bed drawing an image of where the drop ship used to be, but if the dropship wasn't there. She smiled but looked up as she heard the door creak open. It was a grounder guard. "Wanheda, follow me." He said, his voice low and dark. She put the notebook down and followed him through the hall, eventually leading to Lexa's throne. She tried to hide her smile as she hopefully would be there. But all there was, was Titus.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hello, Titus?" She seemed confused and Titus tried to hold back a chuckle. "Hello, Wanheda." He bowed. Lexa was nowhere to be seen but there was something particular on the commanders throne that caught Clarke's eye. It was a bouche of flowers with a note. She grabbed the note and read it. Of course since the grounders didn't really know how to write English all that well, it was sort of hard to read it but she could make out most of it. 

Dear Clarke Kom Skaikru,  
Your mother told me it was your "birthday", so I am guessing that is very special to you. If you want to know more on where to go, ask Titus. ~Leska kom Trikru. 

She chuckled. Was she playing some sort of note game? Couples back on the ark would do this and she thought it was always so stupid, but now when lexa does it, it is sort of cute. She looks up to see Titus just waiting for her. "Uhm," Clarke began, looking back at the note. "Where do I go?" The blonde asked. He responded with, "The flickas you seek are just below." A fucking riddle? Clarke thought. She frowned and followed another guard to the bottom of Polis. The sentence kept playing in her mind. Then it clicked. She quickly paced to the candle shop that Lexa always went to, she is surprised the girl hasn't died from over working on how many Lexa actually has. 

The worked smirked like she knew the whole plan and slipped Clarke a note. She opened it and it read,  
You found out my riddle, you are very smart 

\--well it wasn't that hard 

I hope you remember the night something so loud could be so calming. 

Another god damn riddle Clarke thought again. The candle lady simply pointed to the side farther of Polis, across the river she believed. Clarke thanked her and ran this time. A little wooden bridge helped her cross the river. She remembered this exactly. When Lexa guided her slowly through this path, the trees were lit from being radioactive but it was gorgeous either way. She remembered how Lexa's spring green eyes just sparkled in all the colorful lights.

It was the first of many times Clarke fell in love with Lexa just more, if she didn't enough. She followed her memories, her conscience guiding her with the best feelings. She slowly started to see different kind of petals, especially rose petals. She smirked, but frowned, starting to realize what was happening. The sound of water splashing hard against mossy rock got louder and louder as she followed the trail of soil and flowers. She noticed that she was still holding the piece of paper and not just gave it back to the candle girl, but she shrugged it off. 

Finally she saw lit candles around the trees, she didn't think that was really safe at first but she pushed it out of her head because it was simply beautiful. The waterfall was in the background, almost perfectly. The trees dropped down, the wind shaking the leaves off to gently fall down. There was a thick white blanket covering the ground to make it even more gorgeous. The patterns were drawn carefully in gold thread and Clarke didn't want to touch it, it was so nice.

But Lexa wasn't there. She sighed. Was there another note, this was just props? She questioned but then she felt hands cover her eyes, she almost kicked the person but then heard the calming voice whisper, "Do you like it?" She sighed in relief. She turned slowly and kissed Lexa deeply, her tongue grazing Lexa's lips. She tasted copper and salt. She looked and Lexa wasn't in her war paint, but her tan skin shone in the dim sun hiding away in the trees. "You went through all this trouble just to do this for me?" Clarke asked, her arms wrapping around the commanders neck, trying to get as close to her as possible. She chuckled. "To be honest, it was the candle sellers idea." She nudged her nose softly with her nose and Clarke giggled. "I don't care, as long as I am with you." She kissed her again and Lexa pulled away. 

She guided Clarke to the blanket and it just kept reminding the blonde of when Lexa guided her down this same exact path. Clarke felt as though she has known Lexa forever. She felt like they were meant for each other, in any life. Lexa laid next to Clarke on the soft white blanket and they got a perfect shot of the blue sky becoming darker and darker each minute. Her hands intertwined and Clarke closed her eyes softly. 

"Thank you, Clarke." She heard Lexa say after several minutes. Clarke frowned and opened her eyes again to look at the commander. "For what?" Her nose crinkled in confusion and Lexa laughed. Clarke's heart melted at the beautiful noise. It was like angels singing in her ears. She can't remember the last time Lexa laughed, has she ever laughed? "For letting yourself trust me." She kissed Clarke's nose and it crinkled again. "I trusted you because you helped me through this, only you my heda." Clarke replied. "I love you." The blonde whispered. "ai hod yu in seintaim." Lexa replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng translations:  
> ai hod yu in seintaim-I love you too
> 
> Tumblr: Lexaathecommanderr


End file.
